El amor no es suficiente
by Rex Lockhart
Summary: Leon, vive por fin con aquel que le transfromó su vida por completo, pero el destino y algunas personas no olvidan por completo


**_Capitulo2_**

**_Umbrella no perdona_**

**_(No siempre el amor basta)_**

**_Nota: Los personajes de Resident Evil no son míos, únicamente los ocupo para fantasear un poco_**

**_La categoría es MA y contiene lenguaje Fuerte_**

**_y Lemmon Yaoi, por lo que si te desagrada este género por favor abstente de seguir leyendo_**

**_Las líneas en cursiva, indican pensamientos ó voces a lo lejos_**

_Hoy hace 3 meses que básicamente Carlos Oliveira y yo somos una pareja por lo demás estable, verdaderamente extraño a los chicos, el nuevo apartamento es muy acogedor, pero aquí reina demasiado el orden, me encantaría encargarme de ellos, tal vez cocinarles y probablemente por __fin... por fin tener a Chris Redfield en mi cama..._

-Carlos, levántate ya! Hoy quedamos con los chicos en ir a comer

-mmmm?...que es lo que dices Leon? Que los chicos que?

-de nada te sirvió ser un jodido soldado, si hoy en día eres mas perezoso que un lirón, así que en este mismo momento te levantas de la cama, me besas, y te das un buen baño para despejarte, que te parece?

-que te parece Leon, si te beso, te levantas conmigo de la cama, preparo la ducha, me tallas la espalda, y me das una buena chupada.

_Rayos! Por que siempre tiene que utilizar ese argumento para sacarme de mi sueño_

Mas tardó Carlos en pronunciar esas palabras, que yo en ponerme de pie, instintivamente dirigí mis ojos hacía el espejo que habíamos instalado como motivo de muchas fantasías frente a la cama, aún no me había acostumbrado a mi nuevo aspecto, que probablemente no difería mucho del anterior, a excepción del cabello un poco mas largo, las cejas algo depiladas, únicamente para darles algo de forma, y afortunadamente al ser mis rasgos algo femeninos, pues no lucía tan mal.

-Leoooon! Que esperas, el agua está en su punto

-Ya voy- respondí con premura y me dirigí al baño casi tropezándome, para encontrarme con que efectivamente el baño ya se encontraba lleno de vapores florales y con Carlos parado en medio del chorro de la ducha luciendo aquella erección inmensa que tanto amaba.

-Oye, al menos me tenías que dar tiempo de enjuagarme el cabello

Carlos solo se limitó a levantar un poco los hombros, esbozó una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y su mano comenzó a bajar mi cabeza que para ese entonces se encontraba ya cobijada en su pecho.

Lentamente descendí, besando cada centímetro de su torneado pecho_ –que bueno que nunca has dejado de hacer ejercicio-_ con mi lengua describí algunos círculos en su ombligo, y por fin encontré aquello que con tanto ahínco había estado buscando desde el momento en que me levante de la cama.

Me coloqué de rodillas mientras él cerraba el grifo del agua para detener el flujo que entorpecía mis movimientos ya que el sentir el agua dentro de mi nariz cada determinado tiempo me hacía sentir nauseas.

Saqué de mi boca aquella enorme bestia y comenzé a darle lengüetazos desde los testículos hasta la punta de su pene, una y otra vez como si estuviera disfrutando de un gran helado de chocolate

-Mm, cada día que pasa lo haces mejor- me susurró Carlos, mientras me acariciaba lentamente el cabello humedecido

Yo me dedicaba por completo a devorar cada centímetro de su miembro y estaba completamente decidido a que mi primer alimento del día fuera su rico semen.

-Si, si, asi acarícialo rico, eres toda una zorra, si, anda lame mis bolas de nuevo

Y una vez más fui desprendido de aquel manjar, para succionar sus testículos, tiernamente me ayudo a pararme después de unos minutos de lamer su maravilloso sexo, y me besó con una pasión inusitada, como si aquel fuera un beso de despedida, tomo mis cabellos y lo enredo en sus dedos, mientras su lengua se abría paso en mi boca y su lengua se enzarzaba en una lucha en la cual cada una se enrollaba en la otra, se desprendió de mis labios y con su lengua lamió mi cuello haciéndome hacer una hiperflexión para que pudiera saborear toda mi piel, descendió hacia mis pezones y con los dientes los aprisionó, para después comenzar a succionarlos como un animal amamantándose por vez primera, su mano comenzó a frotar mi sexo, y mi respiración se empezó a volver entrecortada mientras las fuerzas de mis piernas cedían poco a poco

-Ah, si Carlos, amor, hazlo más rápido si que ya me vengo, anda amor, si, hazlo

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, y comencé a mover mi cadera, en un ritmo adelante-atrás, mientras mi semen se escurría entre las manos de mi amado.

-Voltéate cariño me dijo dulcemente al oído

Vi como frotaba su pene con parte de mi semen y el resto lo esparcía alrededor de mi ano, colocó la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y empezaron las embestidas

-Ungh!, ayyy papito ya cedió, y pude sentir como su sexo invadía mis intestinos arrancándome palabras obscenas y gemidos descontrolados

-Cógeme duro Carlos, dame hasta el fondo esa maravilla de carne que tienes, dame lo que quiero, termina dentro de mi, quiero siempre ser la puta que me pediste una vez ser, y al fin, sentí como se iba mi querido Carlos en mi.

_CRASHHHHHHHH!_

_Eso fue una ventana rompiéndose? Carajo no puede ser, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo..._

-Maldita sea, la pistola la dejé en el cajón del buró, tenemos a lo máximo un minuto Leon, en lo que realizan un barrido de la planta baja

Rápidamente olvidé lo que estaba haciendo y mi mente fue poseída por lo que John llamaba "mi mente de soldado", rápidamente y sin resbalar salí del baño, y en menos de dos zancadas estaba cerca del buró correspondiente a mi lado de la cama, de un manotazo abrí el cajón y saque la Desert Eagle que me regalaron en mi graduación, afortunadamente, mantuve siempre la costumbre de dejar siempre un cargador.

_BUM! BUM!_

_-Carajo, están pateando la puerta_

Coloque mi pierna en la posición de tiro tradicional, mientras Carlos arrodillado a un lado de la cama apuntaba directamente a la puerta, la cual tardó no menos de tres segundos mas en venirse abajo.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

La semiautomática rugió como un dios encolerizado dentro de la pequeña habitación, y lanzó inmediatamente a un soldado vestido de negro hacia atrás mientras un líquido espeso empapaba su pasamontañas

_Maldita sea, esto se va a volver una masacre, pero no tenemos alternativa, o los matamos o estos asesinos van a hacer lo mismo con nosotros._

-Espabila Leon! Gritó Carlos, mientras lentamente vi girar su arma contra un soldado que me había pillado desprevenido y se acercaba con la culata en alto listo para descargar un potente golpe que probablemente me rompería el cráneo en dos

_BANG; BANG, BANG_

Tres impactos bien puestos de una 9mm, aún en un chaleco de kevlar, hacen que cualquiera caiga al suelo, donde lamentablemente tuve que rematarlo con un escandaloso balazo entre donde se suponía que estaban las cejas.

_-Ya han caído dos capitán!_

_-Descarguen el ci.-Pax! A ver si esos perros se rinden después de inhalar la nueva sorpresita de Umbrella Chemicals, equipo bravo las máscaras, y 2 de 60 después del impacto inicial, suban y registren la habitación de estas nenazas, para averiguar el paradero de los otros S.T.A.R.S._

-Carlos, que vamos a hacer, no podemos saltar por la venta...arrghhhhh!

_Mi __última visión fue una gran nube de humo llenando la habitación_

_Y mi último pensamiento fue mi querido Carlos._

**Parte II**

-Doctor, el tiempo de criogenización y adaptación de las células infectadas ha transcurrido con éxito, el cuerpo de este espécimen pelirrojo fue compatible con todos los experimentos que hicimos en él.

-Necesito James, saber si acaso la omnisciencia que poseía Alexia Ashford, también fue adquirida por Leon, ya que se modifico radicalmente el virus Verónica-T, asi que inicia por favor el conteo regresivo, para que que el contenedor de estasis se vacié adecuadamente y el Sr. Kennedy despierte sin cabrearse, ya que su último recuerdo será el ataque que sufrió en su casa.

-Si Dr. Wesker, al momento

-Ah! Y James, por favor, trata de atender las necesidades de Kennedy si la situación lo amerita, y no importa cuan específicas sean, entendido?

-Ahm, a que se re...

-Lárgate de aquí y libera al nuevo Leon

_Hace calor y se esta cómodo aquí adentro, pero mi piel la siento demasiado fría, por que no podré abrir los ojos, mmm, siento algo raro, como si la materia misma me hablara, como si acaso pudiera manipularla o malearla a mi antojo._

_Mmmm, además que es esto, siento que hay 8 machos y 3 hembras en estas instalaciones, además hay alguien que no es totalmente humano..._

_Bip, Bip, Bip_

_Bien, muy bien, este débil...humano... humano?, se que soy diferente ahora, pero llamarlo así es demasiado arrogante, no sé ahora ni siquiera de lo que soy capaz, pero juro que si Carlos no esta bien, estos cabrones pagarán lo que le hayan hecho._

_-_Bienvenido de nuevo Sr. Kennedy, como se encue...no, NO, NOOOOARRGHHHHH!

-Wow, soy capaz de crear armas modificando la estructura celular de mi cuerpo, esto es mas de lo que...

_No habían comentado Chris y Claire que en las instalaciones de Umbrella de la Antártida había un ser, que podía mutar su cuerpo en lo que ella quisiera y de acuerdo con Claire, incluso podía manipular la materia a su alrededor._

_Entonces si yo siento estos nuevos poderes desarrollarse dentro de mi, y la única que podía transformarse o disponer de los medios para ser tan endemoniadamente malvada era Alexia Ashford, quiere decir que yo soy..._

_Soy...soy, una...una...copia de Alexia Ashford?_

_Que Guay!_

-Mas que copia yo diría que tu genética se adapto perfectamente a la que ella nos heredó después del desastre de las instalaciones de Rockfort y la Antártida, y que básicamente posees los mismos poderes o habilidades que ella poseyó cuando vivió

_Wesker_

-Así es Sr. Kennedy, no siempre fui un amable y exitoso capitán de un grupo élite, también mis conocimientos de biología molecular son bastos, logré crear una réplica idéntica del virus con el que alexia estaba infectada y no solo eso, si no que puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera, por que... no, mejor haré que lo experimentes.

El sonido de unos tacones a lo lejos comenzó a retumbar en las habitaciones contiguas y supe quien era antes de que asomara por la puerta

-hola Leon, casi seis años han pasado y creo que has cambiado radicalmente, no solo por tus nuevas habilidades, sino también de acuerdo a tus últimos reportes, compartes tu vida y la cama con un Latino de nombre Carlos...

-No metas a Carlos en esto Srita. Te amo, pero te intento asesinar en el último minuto Wong

Y vi. Como lentamente Ada rodeó con las manos la cintura de Wesker, y lentamente desabrochó la hebilla de su pantalón, el cual se deslizó rápidamente en sus piernas, y comenzó a sobar su sexo por encima de la ropa interior del ex capitán, rápidamente un bulto comenzó a desarrollarse dentro de su boxer, y al fin, pude oler, como las hormonas que desprendían aquel semi-humano y Ada Wong indicaban que estaban a punto de tener sexo.

Ada hincada, se metía hasta el fondo aquel grueso miembro, mientras arqueaba a causa de la tremenda chupada que le proporcionaba a Wesker, lo sacaba algunos segundos y vi. Como sobre su lengua lo masturbaba, como si esperara en ese momento hacerlo terminar y devorar aquel tan preciado líquido.

Mi cuerpo tardó un poco mas en reaccionar, sin embargo al encontrarme completamente desnudo, fue evidente la erección que tuve al observar aquel delicioso sexo que poseía aquel hombre.

-Únete Leon, puedo sentir en el aire, las hormonas en tu cuerpo acelerándose y la temperatura subir también.

_Maldita sea, creo que tiene razón._

Me acerqué a él, rodeándolo por la espalda y besando su cuello, el áspero pelo corto en su nuca me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, con manos hábiles, fui desabotonando su bata, para después hacer lo mismo con su camisa y por fin acariciar su pecho desnudo, lo recorrí con manos ansiosas, con pequeñas y lentas mordidas avancé a través de su espalda, acariciando sus piernas, besándolas y mordiéndolas, subí por las pantorrillas, y con manos temblorosas, comenzé a acariciar sus testículos, mis manos rozaban las de Ada, quien al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada chupando el miembro de Wesker, cansado de sentir el roce de sus manos, lentamente acerqué mis manos a sus nalgas y procedí a lamer aquella angosta entrada, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del capitán en señal de apreciación por el placer que obtuvo de aquella caricia oral.

Asi que me dediqué a devorar el ano de mi teóricamente ex jefe, con profundos lengüetazos, y a veces poniendo la lengua dura para penetrar levemente su pequeño orificio.

Ada se levantó, puso una pierna por encima del escritorio, para que pudiera ser penetrada.

Pude ver como Wesker, acercaba la punta de su pene a la húmeda vulva de la agente oriental, y vi. Como su vagina devoró lentamente cada centímetro de aquel grueso instrumento

-Aaaaahhh, ay Albert, cógeme duro, si, quiero sentirte hasta el fondo, anda, dame mas duro, ah, ah, ah, ayyyyy, si asi, justo asi voy a terminar rápido

Y Justo al exclamar esto, Wesker sacó su miembro de adentro de Ada y lo acerco a mi cara que rápidamente me avoqué a limpiarlo y chuparlo como un niño a su caramelo favorito, lo tome entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo en mi boca, no había transcurrido un minuto cuando esa maravilla me fue arrancado de la boca para ser introducido de nuevo en las entrañas de Ada.

Tres veces repitió la operación, yo me sentía algo frustrado por que no podía disfrutar al cien de ese exquisito pene.

-Levántate, recárgate en el escritorio y separa las piernas me ordeno Wesker, dándome unos golpes en la nariz con la punta de su miembro.

Rápidamente obedecí y me coloque en la posición solicitada, y gracias a la lubricación obtenida de la vagina de Ada, la penetración a mi persona no fue tan dura como la esperaba,

-ahhhhh, que grueso es alcancé a decir cuando las embestidas comenzaron, y su ritmo se volvía frenético, comenzaba a hacerme algo de daño, probablemente estaba sacando toda su energía al poseerme, ya que si lo hubiera hecho con Ada, la hubiera destrozado

El golpeteo rítmico de su pelvis contra mis nalgas y los gemidos como ronroneos de Ada al masturbarse era lo que se escuchaba en las instalaciones de esta desconocida empresa científica.

-Hey! Perras, pónganse de rodillas inmediatamente

Y como si un hilo invisible tirara de mi, automáticamente obedecí la orden al igual que Ada

-Abre la boca Leon, y Ada acaricia esos deliciosos senos para mi, Wesker comenzó a friccionar su pene, cada vez mas rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sucedieron diversas cosas, con un único y fluido movimiento abrió mi boca tiernamente, tomó su miembro con la otra mano, inmediatamente la que ocupaba mi boca se trasladó a mi cabello el cual aprisionó con una fuerza sobrehumana y empujó mi cabeza hacia su sexo, el cual justo en ese momento estallo dentro de mi boca.

-Es lo más delicioso que he probado hasta ahora

_Plaf! Recibí una bofetada_

_-_Cállate, a partir de este momento correrás con la misma suerte de la Srita. Wong, en el momento en que mi semen, entró en contacto con tus papilas gustativas, y descendió a tu estómago, se fue infiltrando en ti un pequeño y curioso virus que incluso tu nueva mutación no puede reconocer y mucho menos destruir, el cual simplemente hace que obedezcas cada orden que te de, básicamente, mmmm, como decirlo, te vuelve mi esclava, por que eso quieres verdad? Ser tratada como mujer, PUES A PARTIR DE HOY TE TRATARË COMO TAL!

_Plaf, Plaf, dos bofetadas más, cuanto irá a durar esta humillación, pobre Carlos, donde estarás, que te habrán hecho estos desgraciados._

-A ver zorritas, se dirigió a nosotros, mientras Ada con una devoción inexplicable lamia los restos de semen del suelo y de la punta de su miembro

-Aparta puta! Le espetó y Ada como antes obedeció sin chistar

-La misión para la que fueron rescatadas y dotadas de nuevas habilidades es para ver si por fin hay alguien capaz de acabar con esa pequeña y desnutrida rebelión que desde hace más de seis años consiguió descalabrar a Umbrella Corp. Quiero que se encarguen de cada uno de los rebeldes

_-Chris, No!_

-Aunque antes, Leon, quiero que te quedes conmigo unos días no solo para disfrutarte a cada momento, si no para enseñarte a manipular la materia a tu alrededor e incluso tu propio cuerpo, y asi puedas por fin cumplir esa fantasía tuya de tirarte a Chris y de pasó cumplas la mía que es eliminarlo.

Y con una sonrisa maquiavelica en los labios se retiró dejandome vuelto un mar de confusion


End file.
